Hidden Secrets of a Hidden World
"You're the reason I have a smile on my face every day" Crystal ~ Prologue "Emma!" My best friend Joey called. " Sup, dude? " I asked. "What's going on? You've been acting weird all day. You be also been acting weird for the past two weeks. Ever since Tidy came to school." Joey said. "His name is Brian. Not Tidy. They are very different names. Actually, as far as I know, Tidy isn't even a name." I corrected. " Whatever. " Joey rolled his eyes. "By have you been acting weird?" Joey asked. " Me? Acting weird? I think you've got the wrong kid. If anyone's acting weird, it's Kendra. " I said, tilting my way towards Kendra. Kendra was the head cheerleader in school. In my opinion, anyone who wants to do cheerleading instead of basketball and soccer, is acting weird. That's just my opinion. Probably cause I'm not like most girls. "Shall I list a few reasons?" Joey asked. "I dare you to." "Let's see. You stopped ditching History Class, you started getting good grades, you've stopped hanging out with the team, you've started hanging out with Brasion, you haven't answered my texts, you actually got disgusted while dissecting, shall I go on?" Joey asked. "Nope! You're good! And one thing, IT'S BRIAN!" I shot him a look. " Oops. My mistake. Now, why are you acting weird? " he asked, AGAIN. "I think I've got the answer. You are the one acting weird. YOU'VE started ditching English Class, YOU'RE the one who's started dating my worst enemy, which I highly disapprove of, and YOU'RE the one who hasn't answered MY texts." I grinned at him and went to the cafeteria. I froze when I saw him. The boy who had been acting suspicious. The boy who carried a wand around and claimed he is a celebrity. The boy who appeared out of nowhere. The boy who claimed his parents were billionaires. The boy I was investigating and researching for the school newspaper. Brian Grande. I quickly jumped behind several kids when he started looking in my direction. He scanned the area, and then went down a hall. I innocently followed. If anyone asks, I forgot my lunch in my locker, and suddenly forgot the way. Got it? Good. Brian looked around to make sure no one was looking, and held his magical wand up. He disappeared suddenly. I scratched my head, confused. How could he do that? "Boo." I shrieked, turned around, and kicked him in the stomach. ---- "Explain yourself, Miss Brooks." Principal Stevens said. "He scared me." I said. " And..? " she asked. "And my instincts took over." I said. She sighed. "Okay, now tell me what actually happened." " I did! I told you the whole truth! " minus the wand, disappearing, etcetera. "Well, that doesn't match up with Mr. Grande's story." She pointed out. " Well..he's lying! He did scare me! I totally wasn't spying on him. I left my lunch in my locker, and forgot the way there. " I explained. "Well, as believable as that sounds, I'm going to have to punish you for hurting him. Three weeks of detention, and I will notify your parents. You may be excused." Mrs. Stevens said, waving me out the door. Great. Just great. My parents would not respond well to this. I'm doomed. I turned the corner and slammed into the kid who got me in trouble. He had some explaining to do. Category:Future Category:Fanfiction Category:Crystal